Of Dreams and Reverie
by Obsessed-With-Obsessions555
Summary: Set after CoLS. Magnus and Alec are back together, and the glittery Warlock wants to do something special for their first anniversary. So, he books them and all their friends tickets to a very, very special Cruise line.


**Hey guys! I apologize for not uploading anything or updating...I'm really bad about that...**

**This is set after City of Lost Souls and Alec and Magnus are back together :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I dont own. Otherwise, the story would be about Malec, not Clace.**

_Of Dreams and Reverie_

__Golden rays of sunlight danced their way through Magnus's apartment window. Alec sat on the couch, curled up with a bowl of chips watching reruns of Glee. Recently, Magnus had been trying to force Alec into watching the ridiculous show. Alec had protested, but finally realized that arguing with the glittery Warlock was futile. Besides, he had nothing better to do; training was somewhat useless now, seeing that the war with Sebastian was over and there were barely any demons to fight. Actually, whether he hated to admit it or not, he found that he was truly enjoying the show.

On the screen, Kurt was singing _Blackbird _in honor of the deceased Pavoratti, while Blaine was staring at him with a look of pure love. Alec let a small smile tug at his lips. Their relationship somewhat reminded him of his and Magnus'.

Just as Alec was about to grab for another chip, the door slammed open. Magnus strolled in, an extremely satisfied expression on his sparkly face. His hair wasn't spiked up today, but he definitely enhanced the overall amount of his glitter and eyeliner. He was wearing a navy blue plaid Burberry London dress shirt, accompanied by black leather skinny jeans and a Gucci cuir leather belt.

The Warlock stalked over to Alec and plopped down in his boyfriend's lap, lightly kissing the startled and blushing shadowhunter. Magnus rolled off of Alec and cuddled into his side, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Alec turned to look at Magnus, seeing the expression he knowed very well on the Warlock's gorgeous face.

"Magnus what's that look for? You always make that high-and-mighty smirk whenever you know something that I don't." Alec questioned, nudging his boyfriend. Magnus tilted his head, attempting and failing to look innocent. "What do you mean, Sweet Pea?"

Alec's face turned bright red. It was useless to get his boyfriend to stop calling him that certain pet name. "Please tell me Mags." Magnus feigned a deeply hurt expression. "You mean I can't just cuddle with my cute little demon slayer and watch the best show ever?"

Reluctantly, Alec pried himself from the Warlock's tight grasp and shuffled to the other side of the room. "No more cuddling until you tell me what's going on." Magnus sunk further into the couch, sighing. "Well it was _going _to surprise you tomorrow, but you're just so impatient." Alec looked confused. "Wait why tomorrow?" Magnus grinned, obviously amused and jumped off the couch to join his boyfriend. "Sweat Pea, tomorrow is the anniversary of our first kiss."

Alec's eyes widened, his mouth opened and let out a small noise of bewilderment escaping. "That's _tomorrow_?! Oh Mags I'm so sorry! I had no idea, well, I did have an idea I just didn't know when it was but I didn't realize it was tomorrow! I totally-" The Shadowhunter was immediately shut up when Magnus abruptly gave him a kiss. The kiss progressed, and before they knew it, they were on the couch again with Magnus straddling his flushed yet adorable boyfriend.

The ruffled and mussed up Shadowhunter lightly pushed the Warlock away, struggling into a sitting position. "So, what is this surprise? I feel as though I should wait, but now I'm just intrigued." He giggled. "Are you ready to hear this? I mean, it may come as a shock to you." Alec crossed his arms, a determined expression on his face. "Yes of course. How surprising could it be? Unless...wait...Are you proposing to me?!" Magnus burst out laughing burying his face in Alec's neck. "No. At lease, not yet." He was met with Alec's body stiffening and he heard a small gasp come out of his mouth.

"Alright Sweetheart," Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, "Next week, we're going on a cruise."

Alec squealed, literally _squealed _, and bolted upright. "Are you serious?! I've always wanted to go on a cruise!" He grabbed his beloved boyfriend's face and kissed him on the cheek, right after proceeding to tackling him in a bone-cracking hug.

Magnus chuckled into Alec's ear, sening shivers up his spine. "And that's not the only part, Sweet Pea," he said, clutching Alec tighter, "We're taking all of our friends."

Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan were all gathered around Magnus's colorfully exotic livingroom. With an unamused look on his sculpted face, Jace spoke up.

"So, did you just gather us here for no apparent reason, or did you want us to clean up your apartment again because you can't get your lazy, magical ass to get up do it yourself?" Magnus smirked, pulling a very jittery and excited Alec closer to his body.

"No, my young, very annoying, and egotistical Shadowhunter friend. As I'm guessing none of you probably know, tomorrow is my dear Alec's and I's anniversary. I wanted to do something special for him, seeing as he's obviously very extraordinary himself," with this statement, Alec felt himself letting go one of his trademark blushes, " and I thought it would be all the more fun and exciting if I brought all of you along."

The gang looked intrigued, staring at Magnus and Alec with questioning eyes. "So, is this like some sort of field trip, or activity, or vacation or what?" Maia asked sweetly. Alec let loose a bright grin, nudging his boyfriend with the intention of urging him to continue.

"Everyone, we are going on a cruise." Their friends immediately straightened up, muttering excitedly and letting off the air of pure enthusiasm. Finally, after a couple minutes of commotion, Isabelle broke the moment.

"Oh my gosh Magnus! You've outdone yourself!" Magnus flashed a haughty grin, lighting up the room with his flambouyant energy. "So when do we leave? What kind of cruise is it? What if our parents say we can't go?" Magnus motioned for her to sit down, and he stood up. "Relax Isabelle, I already cleared it with all of your parents. Well, the ones with parents anyways. Now, this cruise that we're going on isn't exactly a normal cruise; I booked us tickets to a very special ship that only allows magical creatures, or simply, people from our world. And, the route we are taking will be going around the Caribbean." Astonished faces lit up around the room as the Warlock continued. "This ship will have no Mundanes on it whatsoever, consisting only of Lycanthropes, Faeries, Warlocks, Shadowhunters, and whatever else you can imagine."

"Wait a second, what about Vampires?" Simon asked.

"All of the Vampires are taking a special 'Night Ship' since they obviously can't go out in daylight. And before you say anything, Sullivan, don't worry; I called in advance and asked for permission to allow you on the ship, so they made special arrangements for you on board."

"Oh, thanks Magnus. And my name is Simo-"

"Alright! Well that's settled then." Magnus said, interrupting Simon. "Are there any objections?" Nobody protested or shook their heads, just sat there with disbelieving smiles on their faces.

"We leave in two days and will be gone for a week, so I suggest everybody start packing."


End file.
